1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull-out light tube assembly for an equipment rack or other assembly, and more particularly to a pull-out light tube assembly with a mechanism for self-centering on retraction.
2. Description of Related Art
Pull-out light tube assemblies have been provided for assemblies such as rack-mount systems for audio and video equipment. The light tube assembly includes a light tube that can be pulled out of, and retracted into, a bushing or holder formed in a front panel of an equipment or component mounted in the rack. A lamp or bulb is mounted inside of the light tube, and the light tube includes at one end (the pulled out end) a light opening through which light from the lamp shines in order to illuminate portions of surrounding equipment in the rack.
In one configuration, the light opening is provided in a lower portion of the light tube, and the light tube is rotatable within the bushing so that light can be shined on a desired part of the equipment rack. Thus, when pulled out, light can be shined through the light opening to illuminate equipment directly below the light tube, or the light tube can be rotated to aim the light opening in order to illuminate equipment to the sides of the light tube. When no longer needed, the light tube is pushed back into the bushing.
A manufacturer or decorative logo, such as a letter or a symbol, may be provided at a front end of the light tube in order to improve the ornamental appearance and design of the light tube when retracted into the bushing, and/or to designate the manufacturer of the light tube assembly. However, when known light tubes are pulled out from the bushing and rotated, and then pushed back or retracted into the bushing without being rotated back to the original position, the logo at the front end of the light tube will remain at a rotated and off-center position, thereby not being properly oriented and detracting from the appearance of the light tube assembly and equipment rack in which it is installed. At present, the only known method for returning the light tube assembly to a centered and more visually appealing position is by manual rotation of the light tube back to its centered position. However, the user of the light tube may very likely forget or neglect to take this restorative action, thereby leaving the light tube assembly in an improperly oriented and visually less appealing state.